


Not Exactly Safe for Work

by devlrex



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rival Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlrex/pseuds/devlrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work is slow at the bar Shizuo is working, so he decides to humor the irritating louse's texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Safe for Work

((I can feel your dick inside me, Shizu-chan. < 3 - 9: 34pm))

Shizuo had not the slightest idea why he had yet to delete the message staring at him from the screen of his phone. Nor why it had been an hour and he had looked at it at least five times by now. What he did know was that work at the bar tonight was incredibly slow-going. Not a customer had walked in since around eight, and by the time he’d received the text, the people that were here had begun trickling out one by one.

((It’s kind of small though. - 10:48pm))

[Excuse me?! – 10:48pm]

Ah… he’d replied on impulse. Glaring down at his phone, Shizuo looked up to make sure no one was coming in yet, and went to go and sit on one of the barstools. He leant back against the counter and propped his head on his elbow. Enough time passed with him like that, that he was starting to wonder if Izaya would even reply to him. But no sooner did he think that had he gotten another message: a picture. He was bored, so he didn’t see much harm in opening it, but when he did he was very glad no one was around right now… Izaya had taken a close-up photo of himself sticking what was undoubtedly a vibrator in his ass.

((See? – 10:59pm))

Borderline infuriated and aroused (that tended to happen a lot with the damn louse), Shizuo could only stare. He didn’t even respond, and it wasn’t long before he was snapped out of it by the sound of another incoming text.

((Nnh…harder, Shizu-chan... – 11:01pm))

He didn’t even have to imagine what Izaya was up to right now, having been handed the imagery without even asking. It painted some very clear pictures of Izaya touching himself on what had appeared to be his couch, and Shizuo was more than a little frustrated to find his body reacting. It was plainly obvious to him that he was being messed with, but he couldn’t get the pictures out of his head. Izaya had won and he hadn’t even really started yet. Stealing another glance at the front door, Shizuo walked over, locking it and flipping the sign to ‘closed’. Switching off the lights in the main part of the building as he was the only bartender in tonight anyway, he walked into the back where the bathroom was and pushed his way through the door and leant up against the wall right there.

[You drunk or something, shitty louse? – 11:04pm]

((Filled to the brim with your hard cock. ; )  – 11:04pm))

Shizuo couldn’t believe what he was reading. No, that was wrong. This was _Izaya_ he was talking about. Rather, he had no idea how the hell he was supposed to respond. His body apparently did, though, as he was gradually getting harder with the imagery each message gave him. He wasn’t exactly the type to play along easily, though.

[You should know from experience that mine’s bigger than that. – 11:06pm]

No response. He could tell Izaya was waiting for him to play into his hand, and he was beginning to see just what the other man wanted.

[That thing couldn’t possibly rip you apart like I can. – 11:10pm]

((Tell me, Shizu-chan. < 3 – 11:11pm))

It was hard to tell whether he should feel satisfied over how right he was. Eyes drifting down to the bulge in his own pants, he was starting to think he should just fuck it and go along. Not like he had anything better to do right now. And as much as Izaya pissed him off, he was one of the best screws he ever got nowadays. His fingers dipped under the hem of his pants and pulled up his shirt before unbuttoning them with ease. The zipper only pushed down enough to ease his cock out of its confines and he stroked his arousal slowly, coaxing a groan from his own throat.

[Your ass is so tight my dick makes you bleed. You ain’t gonna get that from a toy. – 11:12pm]

On the other end, Izaya groaned when he read the text, pushing the vibrator deeper than should be naturally possible. Slipping his palm back up, he massaged his own balls with the heel of his hand, finger still holding the vibe up against his prostate. It was still on low, but he felt a rush of pleasure as he thought of Shizuo slamming himself inside.

((More… - 11:13pm))

[Slut.  – 11:13pm]

((Need it, bastard, I want you to fuck me ’til I can’t walk straight. – 11:14pm))

[…Why the hell are you using the phone then? – 11:15pm]

((Out of town. Shit, Shizu-chan, this all you got in you? I knew you were retarded but I thought you could at least figure this out. - 11:16pm))

Gritting his teeth at the last text, Shizuo contemplated dropping the conversation right here, but he was too far along himself to just go back. He’d end up finishing himself off anyway and whether he liked to admit it or not, Izaya could help him along like no one else. Grasping himself tighter, he thrust into his hand and gasped.

[Bastard. I want to tear you to shreds. – 11:17pm]

((Do it. – 11:17pm))

[I want to make you bleed from your throat and your ass and watch as you choke on it! – 11:18pm]

Izaya could remember the familiar teeth on his throat, and that was enough to make him moan out, head falling back against the couch cushion. Switching the vibe up another level, he bent his hips down so that its angle shifted inside him and his breath hitched.

((Fuck—Shizu-chan! You sound so good when you’re angry… - 11:18pm))

The blonde’s fingers stopped moving for a second, and he took a bit to realize just how into this Izaya was getting himself. He vaguely wondered if this was one of his only chances to play the other man along for himself… and as he thought about it, a predatory grin spread across his face.  Clenching his hand tight around his dick, he started moving his hips with more fervor, panting heavily now he was getting more worked up at the prospect.

[We’re doing this at my work, you know. Bathroom. I’ve got you up against the wall and bleeding, door’s not even locked. There’s going to be a red stain where your head is. – 11:20pm]

Turning around to make the images complete in his own head, Shizuo held the arm holding his phone against the wall, head resting on his forearm while he jacked himself off. He growled low in his throat, almost tasting Izaya’s skin in his mouth when he closed his eyes. He only lifted his head to look when he got another message.

((It hurts, Shizu-chan, I fucking can’t get enough~ I’ll moan so loud someone will hear us. Ah, there! – 11:21pm))

Shifting his position on the couch, Izaya laid with his head squished in the cushion and a pillow clutched in between his legs. Behind him, he was pushing the vibrator in and out as he rolled his hips against it. His whole body shuddered and he turned the vibe up another notch, a loud gasp elicited from him.

[I’ll turn your moans to cries, bastard, don’t forget I’m doing this for myself. Your ass is a fuckin’ convenience compared to the rest of you. - 11:22pm]

((You say that like I care about anything other than your dick, your ass and your teeth. Fuck me through the wall, I need to come already! – 11:23pm))

((Need it!! – 11:23pm))

((Shit,  aah! – 11:23pm))

The messages kept coming, and Shizuo was betting Izaya was getting close. He’d had a vibrator up his ass for almost twenty minutes now as it was. That didn’t mean Shizuo wasn’t far behind, because he could swear he could hear each and every word he read on the screen, his thrusts into his hands becoming more violent and passion-driven. With nothing solid to latch onto, he resorted to his own arm, breaths coming sharp through his nostrils. He winced as he felt his own skin crunch under his teeth and pretended it was Izaya’s switchblade, focusing on the pain and pleasure and the lightheadedness and not even realizing how loud he was getting because he was so immersed in what they truly turned into when they fucked each other. 

((You still thre right/ hey! – 11:26pm))

Now he was making typos. It was obvious he was about to come, but Shizuo left him hanging still, focusing on his own arousal and imagining he was preventing Izaya from his climax.

Izaya groaned desperately, humping his pillow into a sodden mess of stuffing and cover. With his free hand he left his vibrator alone and lifted his fingers to his own neck, craving for the physical torment Shizuo put him through when he fucked him. It wasn’t complete without the pain, and it was the same for the both of them. Clawing at his own neck, he dug his blunt nails in so hard they were drawing blood, and it dripped onto his fingers. Shizuo still hadn’t responded and he was nearly blacking out, hips convulsing.

((I fukin hate you, listn to me bstard!! – 11:27pm))

Shizuo didn’t even read it. He was sure it was a jumbled mess of complaints by now. Feeling rather successful right now, he grinned around his arm, drawing his thumb over the head of his cock.

Izaya was almost crying in frustration. He hated Shizuo so goddamn much. Why the hell couldn’t he just act like he was supposed to?! But he’d known nobody else would have been able to get him off so well, and he’d been so goddamn horny for some attention. He was in the middle of typing another bitchy, sloppy complaint when his phone actually rang instead of buzzed. And it was Shizuo.

He immediately answered and started barking down the phone, “What the fuck’re you do-“

“Hhaa--! Aahh, Izaaayaaa!!”

What he heard on the other end made his mouth go dry: Shizuo’s orgasm and the way he growled his name so viciously as he came sent shudders down his spine, and Izaya could not even say a thing. He’d rolled over onto his back and dropped the pillow from in between his legs, pumping his cock with a last couple thrusts and he came listening to Shizuo’s voice and his breathless panting during and after his climax.

“Shizu-chan!! Fucking hell, you shitty bastard, haa!!”

It was quiet on Shizuo’s end for a while, except for the sounds of his breathing as he composed himself.

“Next time,” he said after what felt like several minutes, “beg me to let you come.”

“…” Izaya blinked when he finally heard him speak, but his lips drew back into a lopsided grin. “You first.”

Before Shizuo could answer, there was a sharp rapping outside the door of the bathroom. And then Izaya was laughing. He laughed on and on until Shizuo just hung up and slammed his head into the wall.

“Mr. Heiwajima! If that’s you in there, you’re fired!!”

Fuck Izaya Orihara. Fuck _everything_.


End file.
